SaKuRa
by Dreams Kokoro Dead
Summary: Este es el teatro de mi vida, la nueva funcion de los años que vienen, es mi mundo y mi musica, mi familia y mis amigos... y por supuesto esa persona... bienvenidos a la funcion, si quieren leer pasen adelante y sientance comodos.
1. Sakura

Hey bienvenidos, esta es una historia, que por cierto, es mía al 100 y que trata sobre las cosas extrañas que me suceden, bueno de por si todo a mi alrededor es extraño… uhh empecemos por mi familia.

Mi padre: Fujitaka Kinomoto: una persona amable, de estatura considerable pues es alto, cabellos castaños claros y una sonrisa afable que adorna su rostro la mayor parte del tiempo, el es profesor de la Universidad estatal de Tokio por lo que solo lo vemos los fines de semana, da clases sobre arqueología mundial y es respetados por sus alumnos y compañeros de trabajo.

Mi hermano mayor: Touya Kinomoto… formalmente, yo prefiero llamarlo entrometido, celoso, paranoico, sobre protector, incansable y muchos otros apelativos mas que no diré por falta de tiempo, es un chico apuesto, trae a la mitad de sus compañeras de clase de cabeza, le dan mas cartas amorosas en una semana que las que puedo contar con ambos juego de dedos de mis manos, alto bronceado y de cabellos negros, sus penetrantes y calculadores ojos quizás son su característica mas sobresaliente, esta en la Universidad de Tomoedad y además trabaja en una clínica Veterinaria, pues lo que esta estudiando, por raro que parezca no logro concebir la imagen de touya acariciando a un indefenso animal… en fin.

Yukito Tsukishiro: es mi primo, un chico bastante calmado es el polo opuesto de touya en todo, aunque en lo apuesto no se queda atrás se podría decir que trae de cabeza a la mitad restante de chicas que no sigue a touya, y es que ambos estudian la misma carrera y quien los conoce, podría decirse que queda fascinado de lo bien que ambos se complementan… pero por hay no me voy a meter ellos no dicen nada así que yo tampoco… el es de cabellos grises, mirada gatuna plomiza que hace suspirar, alto como todos los hombres en mi familia y por supuesto de carácter alegre y es bastante comelón, por no decir tragan dagas.

Ellos pasan el tiempo que pueden en casa, cada uno pasa muy ocupado, pero aun así hacen el tiempo necesario para que yo no me sienta sola. En cuanto a mi madre, ella murió cuando yo tenia tres años, era una hermosa mujer de cabellos grises largos que caían sobre su espalda como cascadas ondulantes, su sonrisa y sus ojos son lo que mas admiro de ella, jamás eh visto a nadie expresar tanto con una sonrisa o con una mirada de sus fugaces ojos verdes… era la heredera de una familia muy rica, pero dejo todo para casarse ilícitamente con mi padre, aunque claro jamás se arrepintió de nada, pues siempre fue feliz, eso lo ce por touya y por mi padre, y por que en cada retrato que hay en esta casa, ella esta radiante de felicidad.

Mis amigos, que en su mayoría son de el Instituto Superior de Tomoeda, son variados, aunque claro es inevitable que uno se haga de esos grupitos inseparables de la escuela, esos que siempre están para apoyarte en todo, que se escapan con tigo y que siempre te meten en líos, supongo que son los mejores amigos no? Bien pues yo tengo uno de esos también, un grupo claro, y digo tengo por que casi siempre es a mi a quien dejan decidir, pero además de eso… tenemos algo mas… algo que nos a unido desde el principio y que se ah vuelto una adicción para todos, pero que nos hace una familia también… una banda de punk…

* * *

Si alguna vez se preguntan como diantre hice yo para terminar aquí, se darán cuenta que es algo bastante lancómico, pues casi siempre voy saliendo por aquí y por allá, ya dejemos de hablar de lo que no entienden.. Quiero contarles algo de esta fastidiosa rutina que llamo vida, y por que no, de quienes la hacen tan "bella" para mi.

Mi familia, hace rato se fugaron de mi mente para pertenecer al baúl de los recuerdos, "que estupido suena eso" pero así es, y créanme respeto a mi madre y a sus ideas, pero eso no quiere decir que no trate de alcanzar lo que quiero conseguir ¿no?, a partir de hoy voy a vivir mi sueño, y para eso me voy lejos.

Lejos de Ieran Li, y sus protocolos de familia adinerada y poderosa, lejos de Meiling y su fastidiosa forma de ser irritante y casi sofocante y digo casi por que siempre le prohíben acercase a mi, así que es un casi alivio no, así y por su puesto la razón mas importante.. Que en tiempos tan modernos como estos en que la tecnología te permite saber si al otro lado del mundo esta lloviendo o cosas similares a esas en segundos, tú tengas que estar obligado a diferencia del resto del mundo, a que un grupo de ancianos te obliguen a casarte con una chica que:

Numero uno: no conoces

Numero dos: la han "entrenado" para ser la esposa "perfecta"

Numero tres: tengas la sensación de que es la encarnación de tu madre mas joven que antes.

Oigan no tengo nada en contra de la tradición, es ella la que tiene algo en contra mía, primero, no tuve nunca amigos por que nadie estaba a "la altura" de un Li, luego que mi padre falleció, no pude llorar por que eso aria que mi padre no descansara en paz (1), y ahora eso… es el colmo sin contar lo demás que eh obviado por que evito recordar ese tipo de acontecimientos no tan felices de mi vida.

Bien ya es de noche, así que no creo que alguien si quiera se de cuenta que me voy, al menos no hasta que mi madre mande por mi a la hora de el almuerzo, para ese momento ya abre abordado el avión "con destino a la felicidad" que cursi me eh puesto hoy no…

Ah cierto no debo olvidar pasar por mi querida Ying Fahg, ella si vendrá con migo a Japón.

Después de todo, la existencia de nosotros los adolescentes es bastante complicada no, eh ahorrado toda mi vida para este momento, bueno… a decir verdad no era para eso, pero el fin justifica los medios y claro que este fin vale a todo lo que antes había planeado, debo escapar de aquí antes de que terminen monopolizando mas mi vida, si es que eso es posible claro.

Lo siento por mis amigos, los pocos que eh podido hacer a escondidas de mi madre, supongo que no podré despedirme, pero ya les enviare un mensaje, dios bendiga a quien invento el Correo electrónico, ah sido prácticamente mi único contacto con el mundo real, y es bueno gracias a el que puede encontrar a Eriol una vez mas por, y claro será el mismo quien me ayude en esto, pensé que mi viaje tendría como destino final la vieja Inglaterra pero me sorprendí al saber que el muy carbón estaba ya instalado en Japón, para se mas especifico Tomoedad, y lo peor es que por un asunto de faldas… supongo que valdrá la pena vivir en el apartamento con el, dado que nos llevamos bien.

* * *

La sensación de libertad que te brindan las cuerdas son geniales, me refiero a que tu llevas el ritmo al mismo tiempo de que te mezclas con el, la sensación de complemento que experimentas cuando las cuerdas vibran para formar una nota son como salidas de tu alma, y en cuanto mas lo pienso mas me fascino con mi Lobo Blanco, es genial tenerlo en estos momentos entre mis manos, pero claro no todo dura para siempre.

-sakura, hey saku hemos venido, que haces pilla ya deberías estar con nosotros-

-hey sak, acaso esta haciéndolo de nuevo con tu lobito-

-vamos chicos dejad de fastidiar a sakura, después de todo es la inspiración de todos nosotros-

-anda tommy tu siempre logras que todos nos callemos-

Esa panda de escandalosos son mi grupo¿esperaban que fueran mas?, espero que no, bien el primero Yoshi Yamagata, el chico que solo se dirige a mi por "saku" es el bajista de nuestro grupo, es de carácter calmado, pero cuando toca es mas arrasador que una tormenta eléctrica, metafóricamente hablando claro, al principio creí que era una chica, pues sus rasgos finos y el cabello rojo y largo así lo hacen creer pero luego lo mire mas de cerca y me pareció un chico angelical, tiene un ojos violeta muy hermosos, pero su andar felino es lo que hacen mas llamativo

-saku, vienes o pretendes quedarte toda la tarde mirándonos como si viniésemos a secuestrarte para hacer experimentos biológicos con tigo eh nena-

Ah y claro, las apariencias engañan pues es un bromista de primera pese a su aspecto serio.

-sak estas sola en casa, me das del pastel que preparo tu padre, eh ese que te llevo al cielo con solo probarlo- sus ojos destellando estrellitas

Este de hay es Rioga Seinto, el mas hablador de todos, pues nunca para de hacerlo, es el batería de la banda gracias a Dios, por que es solo hay cuando permanece callado, el es físicamente de cuerpo atlético como todos los demás, un chico bastante llamativo, el cabello rubio y sus ojos dorados lo hacen sobre salir, pues es mixto, es decir su madre es Americana y su Padre Japonés, pero vive con su padre, por que detesta el ingles, siempre puedes contar con el para todo y es uno de los mas cercanos a tomoyo.

Cierto, Tomoyo ella también es mi prima, y mejor amiga es gracias a ella que ahora somos una banda, por que ella es por así decirlo la Manager del proyecto, y es ella quien se encarga de todo lo relacionado con la banda, la belleza de tomoyo es algo así como exótica, la elegancia es lo que mas resalta de ella, y claro sus ojos de color amatista, el largo cabello negro que le sienta hermoso, y su piel blanca es mi idol por su belleza tan simple y a la vez tan compleja.

A claro y Eriol, el siempre me llama saku-chan el toca la guitarra principal y es quien se encarga de componerlas melodías… es bástate apuesto su piel blanca y sus ojos azul índigo combinados con un negro hermoso son bastante llamativos, sus cabellos son negros y destellos azules cubren la mayor parte, es bastante serio pero nos llevamos bien

-vamos dejen de hacer escándalo chicos, frente a mi casa y encima con migo en la segunda planta escuchándolos claramente-

-ya sakurita, vamos es tarde-

-ya, ya chicos cual es la prisa-

-Eriol dice que iremos a recoger a su medio-primo al aeropuerto y debemos ir todos-

-lo siento Yoshi, pero debo esperar por touya, si viene y no me encuentra me mata-

-vamos saku-chan, será rápido iremos en mi auto-

-claro si vamos en eso volveremos para Navidad-

-jajaja vamos sak no seas cruz, anda baja y vamos-

Cuando miraron la chica ya no se encontraba en la terraza de la casa frente a ellos, si no que venia saliendo ya por la puerta

-en serio lo lamento chicos, es preciso que espere a touya, pero nos reuniremos después sip, en el mismo lugar de siempre-

Todos la miraron y asistieron, solo Yoshi termino lanzándose sobre ella con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-no será lo mismo sin ti cerecita-

-me ahogas…-

-bien chicos, ya veámonos o ya no encontraremos a mi primo-

-bien, entonces nos veremos al rato, hasta pronto chicos.-

Todos se despidieron de ella, y abordaron una camioneta algo roída, propiedad del peli-negro, cuya única razón para manejar una de esas había sido

Palabras exacta de Eriol al comprar un Van: · todos los grupos de Punk populares han viajado en una de estas, y este es un paso a ser la mejor banda de punk del mundo"

Pero eso no justificaba que estuviera vieja, en fin, siempre iban y venían muy cómodos en ella, así que no servia de nada quejarse, miro a lo lejos como los chicos se asomaban por la ventana agitando las manos.

Sonrió por fin satisfecha mientras se quedaba sola en medio de la calle.

-estos chicos están locos, pero al fin…. Son mis chicos- sonrió y entro a la casa.

* * *

NOTAS

Que tal eh? Que os a parecido, interesante o aburrida, espero sus comentarios por que si no obtengo los que quiero no seguiré con esta historia jeje así que si te a interesado házmelo saber por favor!!!!!!!


	2. Sakuras

Bueno, bueno, en vista de que les a gustado la idea, eh decidido llevar este proyecto a otro nivel… como sabrán como grupo que son nuestros protagonistas deben tener buenas canciones que los identifiquen. De primera mano había pensado poner las canciones que tocamos con mi grupo, es decir música que yo conozco, pero luego en vista de que nadie la reconocería ni mucho menos, la encontraría disponible para escucharla tome la decisión de usar el single del anime que me inspiro en esta loca idea.

Sugerencia 1: si pueden descárguense el OST de NANA para que se les haga más fácil ambientar la historia, ya que este maravilloso anime es que me dio ala suelta para hacer este fic.

Sugerencia 2: por nada del mundo se pierdan NANA es un anime que vale la pena al 100, así que no se arrepentirán

Sugerencia 3: si no pueden encontrar la música, pueden ponerse en contacto con migo, será un placer dárselas, ya que yo la tengo toda, y voy a poner detallado cada canción que ira apareciendo en el fic, con su letra y si es posible la traducción… para cuando estén leyendo la historia tengan el ambiente deseado.

Ahora si el capitulo II

* * *

A veces creo que vuelo en una nube cuando la sensaciones me abordan, eh sentido miles de veces cuando toco, que mi alma se abre a algo mas… seria posible que esto se trate de una pasión… supongo que me apasiona lo que hago, por eso lo quiero convertir en mi forma de vida.

A lo lejos, aun desde el lugar en donde estoy, puedo ver esa particular estela de humo, que me indica solo una cosa… no, no es un incendio yo creo que esa cosa ya no tiene ni potencia para eso, miro distraídamente mi guitarra, esperando que por fin el "auto" de Eriol termine de llegar al Ueno, y siento la precaria necesidad de tocar unas notas es algo repentino pero vamos a intentarlo

Mis dedos se deslizan con vida propia, ahora esta fluyendo una letra en mi mente… esta de acuerdo al sonido pero le falta algo… es potente pero…

-hey sak, hemos llegado… sak-

-chicos escuchan lo que yo-

-uhh esta vez si que será buena-

-oye a que no te sorprende, esa que esta por aya es la joya de nuestra banda…-

En instantes de fugaz comprensión, mi mente armo el resto de lo que faltaba de la letra, y hasta escuche los demás instrumentos, un sonido potente que gritaba lo ansiosa que estaba por mostrarle al mundo mi música, pero que además escondía un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para mi… una vez mis dedos se detuvieron mis ojos aletargados, sintieron la pronta nesecidad de abrirse al mundo y a un sentimiento que me carcomió el alma, por que una mirada desconocida me estaba penetrando en su fondo, a lo lejos como si fuese el único presente hay, mire al esa persona… cabellos castaños revueltos, ojos de miel pura combinados con el exquisito del avellanas, un cuerpo atlético y bien formado, alto.. Por Dios si creo que sobrepasa la estatura de Yoshi que es el mas alto… pero el asombro de su rostro, fue lo que capto mi atención totalmente tan mal eh tocado mi canción? Después de todo los chicos que ahora reparo en ellos, también me miran atontados… supongo que a de ser otra cosa… pronto me levanto del pasto y es cuando siento en mi estomago, un remolino casi indescriptible, el termino de "mariposas en el estomago" creo que se refiere a esto que acabo de sentir, al igual que el calor en mis mejillas, que diablos me paso…

* * *

Cuando Eriol dijo que iría a recogerme en su auto, creí que se trataría de algo mas decente que esto… por que vamos el auto a kilómetros se notaba que pedía ayuda a gritos, bueno si es que a eso puedo llamar auto, pero cuando entre en el "luego de pensármelo bien" descubrí que el interior era bastante cómodo, en vez de los tradicionales asientos verticales, había unos futones colocados verticalmente como si fuesen sofás, el interior estaba tapizado, por lo que tenia un aspecto apetecible al descanso, además de que el olor que lo rodeaba estaba bastante bien, relajante diría yo, así que no dude mas, y me introduje pronto estuvieron los chicos a los que había visto con anterioridad junto a mi.

El chico rubio llamo mi atención desde que pose mis ojos sobre el, por su particular aspecto, supongo que no es japonés… luego el tipo serio, al parecer ambos están el la banda de la que me hablo Eriol… y la chica de cabello negro a de ser la que canta, ahora entiendo por que vino mi primo desde Inglaterra por ella. A leguas se nota lo mucho que se quieren…

-Oye primo, te presento a los chicos…-

Eriol me miro por el espejo y luego sonrió malvadamente.

-este rarito que ves por acá…- señalo al rubio- es Seinto Rioga…-

-oye, tu también eres rarito asentó de ingles mal ensayado…-todos rieron a unisón – lo siento, puedes llamarme Rioga, no me gusta que me llamen por Seinto-

-bien encantado de conocerte, yo soy Xiao Lang… aunque puedes llamarme Shaoran-

Me miro con suspicacia, al notar que no había mencionado mi apellido, lo supe por la malicia en su sonrisa, pero pronto lo olvide al escuchar la voz del otro sujeto que estaba frente a mí.

-mi nombre es Yamagata Yoshi, supongo que sabrás de nuestra afición por los nuevos amigos, no… eres primo de Eriol en verdad tu eres mas simpático que el-

-y mas alto también…- agrego el rubio

-y mas musculoso además- sonrió la peli-negra

-oigan, que pretenden… tu también tomoyo no puedo creerlo-

Ese ambiente entre ellos me atrapo, pronto estuvimos todos bromeando de todo, mientras las carcajadas se oían resonar en el interior, me sentí como si acabase de salir de un letargo maldito que me había mantenido muerto todo este tiempo, e increíble para mi, no me costo en absoluto estar así con ellos, fue como si fuésemos amigos desde siempre, mientras nos mofábamos de todo y reíamos, pronto descubrí que había tomado la decisión correcta y que la libertad tan ansiada, ahora se reducía a el interior de una vieja chevrolet van, en compañía de estas personas que me acogían como un amigo… sin saber o tener prejuicios sobre mi y mi estupida posición, aquí soy solo shaoran… y pretendo que eso dure.

-bueno chicos, supongo que debemos ir al domo Ueno? Hay estará nuestra gatita… que hora es- el pelinegro puso fin a las risas de todos

-cierto… ya son las cinco… esta atardeciendo y debemos ir allá- apoyo la pelinegra

-por fin podré abrazar a mi saku… uhhh-

- apuesto a que sak esta echando la siesta mientras nos espera-

De pronto el ambiente cambio un poco, supongo que fue debió a que no sabia de que hablaban, sin embargo ellos parecían mas entusiasmados que al principio y fue Eriol quien lo noto antes que los demás, por que me miro sonriente, mientras se estacionaba cerca de un parque…

-prepárate primito, estas a punto de conocer a nuestra gatita, la joya de nuestra banda-

Los demás asintieron, y creo que eso fue lo que provoco que en mi se incrementara la curiosidad de conocer a esa persona, que por cierto yo creí era la pelinegra que acompañaba a mi primo, sin embargo al salir por la puerta lateral, algo inundo mis oídos, y que decir, mis sentidos completamente… mi cuerpo se paralizo a la vista de esa chica, sosteniendo su guitarra como si esta fuese una parte mas de su cuerpo, pues algo así no se consigue solamente con saber tocar una guitarra, era un sonido potente, mezclado con la fuerza de un sentimiento… las voces de los otros me llegaron lejanas, y no comprendí hasta que Eriol se dirigió a mi específicamente.

-oye a que no te sorprende, esa que esta por aya es la joya de nuestra banda…-

Mi atención, o el cincuenta por ciento que se distrajo para oír a Eriol, volvió a ella, mientras unas pupilas esmeralda se abrían, detrás de esas sombras negras y violetas que adornaban los ojos de ella, sentí con esa mirada lo que era aquel sentimiento… esa vieja palabra que todos usamos pero que poco conocemos ese sentimiento…AMOR

Sus dedos dejaron de moverse rítmicamente, y se irguió con una sonrisa, sin embargo pude notar como se paralizo, algo consternada se mantuvo distante, mientras los chicos se acercaban a ella, fue Yoshi quien se adelanto dándole un fuerte abrazo, y colgándose de ella como un chicle… y extrañamente para mi, aquello fue como una desilusión.

-hey saku-chan, eso que tocabas… es para la presentación, si es así nena eso a estado mas que genial-

-es cierto sak, eh sentido como si ya supiese los toques que debo darle a la batería para seguirte el ritmo, fue instantáneo pero supe como debo tocar esa canción…-

-entonces a todos nos pasó lo mismo, por que créeme que las notas para el bajo saltaron una a una en mi mente… eres genial suku-

-ya tengo el traje perfecto para la presentación sakura, así que esfuérzate para que lo que acabamos de presenciar se repita-

Oigan… no es para tanto… además…chicos- todos la miraron con atención mientras ella bajaba la vista un poco, y señalaba simuladamente algo… o alguien todos giraron en ese momento

La expectativa me esta matando, lo admito es la primera vez que me pasa esto, pero no puedo evitarlo su vista sobre mi es como fuego puro, abrasador y consumiente y eso extrañamente… me gusta

-A cierto perdón saku, perdón este de acá es mi primito, del que te hablamos…-

-hola que tal-

Su voz ronca y seguro me pareció buenísima, si decidiese cantar seria un sonido angelical por así decirlo, pues estaba bastante regulada, en lo fuerte pero fino, sentí mis labios temblar ante la escueta mirada de los demás, la curiosidad innata de los chicos hizo presencia para mi desgracia

-pero que les parece, sak se a quedado sin palabras… a olvidado como hablar frente a shaoran-

Me avergoncé con ese comentario… pero la tortura no acabo hay

-wow esto si que es de recordar, saku… esta bueno pero no es para tanto-

Pronto ya no fue vergüenza si no… furia

-soy Sakura, pero puedes llamarme como gustes, aquí todos lo hacen-

Por fin mi voz salia, después de golpear a yoshi y a rioga creo que recupere mi confianza, por que ya les había dado a ellos su merecido

-esta bien, entonces puedes llamarme Shaoran…-

Y creo que tontamente una guitarra sonó en mi cabeza… de pronto la pieza del rompecabezas de mi canción encajo perfectamente así que no podía perder el tiempo, mire a los chicos y luego a mi lobo blanco, y ellos comprendieron, así que la tome y empecé a correr con rumbo fijo, ante la mirada atónita de shaoran … Cierto!!

-nos vemos pronto shaoran- salude y volví a correr

-oye y nosotros que sak desconsiderada y poco atenta-

Se detuvo un poco y agito la mano, luego volvió a la loca carrera que llevaba, me sorprendió sobre manera, pero los demás parecía estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de comportamientos, por que nadie se sobre salto ni nada, es mas empezaron a hablar entre ellos como si que lloviera de abajo para arriba era lo normal con sakura… y como siempre, mi guía turístico personal salio mi rescate

-sakura es quien se encarga de escribir las letras del grupo… al principio creíamos que lo hacia de esa manera por diversión… pero supongo que es uno de los grandes misterios de la música… ella solo puede escribir las letras en su "lugar secreto" así que a nadie le extraña esos repentinos ataques de "inspiración" que le dan a nuestra gatita-

-eso pasa seguido-

-digamos que te acostumbras rápido-

-y tu maleta primo…-

-es verdad deje a Ying fahg por aya-

Entre en el auto de nuevo y saque mi maleta, saque de su interior mi tesoro, en su lustroso forro de cuero negro, abrí con excitación y el contenido de mi preciosa guitarra casi brillo con mas lustrosidad de la que yo recordaba, supongo que también esta emocionada ante el descubrimiento de su Némesis…

-bien ying fahg, hemos encontrado un reto no es verdad…-

Las cuerdas sonaron perfectamente, y a mi mente solo acudió la imagen de ella… ¿por que las sakuras son tan perfectas?

* * *

NOTAS.

Bien supongo que hasta aquí eh de merecer unos cuantos comen… eso espero que sean varios jeje ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Bien para el otro cap, la primera canción, será "Rose" es además el primer openig de NANA así que si ya la vieron sabrán de que hablo, si no la tienen se las paso oki… y ahora ya me voy.


	3. ¿Sakura? ¿Yin fahg?

-Como se atreve ese niñato estupido a decir que eriol no toca bien nuestra canción… arrggg no tiene por que meterse en nuestros asuntos a penas y nos a oído tocar una vez y cree saber acerca de lo que nos hace falta…-

Creo que al menos eh destrozado ya la mitad de lo que se a atravesado por mi camino, pero a decir verdad ahora ya no importa… solo quiero deshacerme de mi molestia por que es tan frustrante

-Eriol eres un Baka! Por que permitiste que el viera nuestras partituras, debe haberlas aprendido y por ello se estaba jactando de saber lo que tocar, ese… ese ¡eriol baka!-

* * *

-aachis!-

-salud amigo… que te estas resfriando o que-

-jajaja mas bien alguien a de estar hablando bien de mi-

Mi primo es extraño… nunca borra esa sonrisa de su rostro, a decir verdad envidio un poco eso de el, Eriol es capaz de expresarse tan fácilmente sin causar problemas, yo no eh podido conseguir pensar en que no se me a armado un follon con Ying Fahg estoy seguro que a de querer matarme…

-aachiss…-

-yo creo que el que va a pescar un resfriado eres tú-

-si solamente fuera eso, estaría bien, pero estoy seguro que se trata de algo mas mortal…-

* * *

Y de nuevo vuelve a sonreír, solo que esta vez parece que con mas gracia… esta pensando lo mismo que yo, no me imagino el jaleo que a de estar armando.

-aaah y lo peor de todo es…-

Ya me eh calmado un poco… ahora simplemente me eh recostado en la cama, con mi vista puesta en algún punto sobre el techo de mi habitación… mientras en mi cabeza suena una y otra vez la misma frase, siento que de nuevo mi extinguida furia renace

-¡y lo peor es que el muy cretino tiene razón! –

Listo lo dije, eso es lo que me ah hecho enfadar de verdad, por que antes lo había notado pero demonios, cuando lo eh oído tocar a el, a sido como si esperase por años que eriol llegara hay… algo que nunca consiguió, cuantas veces me dije lo mismo, no lo ce chorrocientas veces quizás paso por mi cabeza, y saben… duele.

-MALDITO LIIIII-

* * *

-buenos días chicos-

-buenos días tomoyo-chan-

-así que aquí era en donde estaban-

-buenos dias linda tomoyo-

-eriol, shaoran han visto por casualidad a sakura-

-no desde ayer-

-ya veo…. Eh llamado a su móvil pero no me contesta, al parecer esta molesta por algo, eh llamado a su casa pero solo me a dado la contestadota, estoy preocupada-

-no te preocupes tomoyo, iremos por ella ahora mismo-

-oigan, yo paso… no quiero convertirme en el objeto de odio de Ying Fahg, aprecio mi vida saben!-

Ambos me miraron sonriendo cómplices, y supe en ese momento por que se llevaban tan bien juntos, tenían una mente igual de retorcida si es que creo que hasta tienen pensamientos sincronizados.

TyE –tu te vienes con nosotros shaoran… tu causaste esto tu arréglalo-

Ambos me tomaron por lo brazos y me arrastraron hacia la orca… no que decir hacia la hoguera… si esto es tener amigos, mejor me quedo solo.

* * *

Bien creo que ya puedo levantarme sin tener que derribar lo que esta a mi paso, estoy empezando a creer que touya tiene razón al llamarme moustro, ni yo misma sabia que tenia tanta furia como para botar lo que había en la cómoda de mi habitación… estoy siendo un poco infantil, pero no puedo evitarlo, los chicos son mi familia, y lo que le afecta a ellos me afecta a mi, por eso creo que este tiempo atrás eh sabido que aunque me eh hecho ilusiones creyendo que eriol algún día estaría con nosotros… no es así supongo que fue mi culpa, después de todo el no deseaba esto

-soy una tonta!-

Aun sin arreglarme salgo a la cocina, ya que estoy sola de nuevo en casa, ya me eh acostumbrado a mi soledad sin embargo en ocasiones como este me gustaría estar acompañada de alguien… me serviré el desayuno de los deportistas para subir mi animo jaja claro un cereal con leche, y unas tostadas de pan y que mas da huevo revuelto y un sufle de manzana y para postre a no el sufle es postren ¿no? Eh… no creo que me coma esto, bien me quedo con el cereal… a ver

Me siento en la barra de la cocina y empiezo a comer, y de pronto me asaltan los recuerdos de los deliciosos desayunos de papá eso si que los extraño, pero hay algo mas en mi mente que me tiene inquieta desde hace rato

_Flash back_

_-si yo te lo pidiera dejarías eso y tocarías la guitarra solo para mi-_

_-a que te refieres saku-chan… tú tocas la guitarra mejor que las idol que salen en los tontos comerciales de música…. Y que decir para que quieras a alguien como yo tocando guitarra para ti-_

_-vamos eriol… no seas crudo, si pienso ser una gran estrella quiero que sea con ustedes… y te quiero a ti como mi guitarrista estrella, así que, que me dices-_

_-me darás tú las clases que necesito-_

_-claro, sabes que lo podemos hacer luego de la escuela-_

_-pero no me vas a gritarpegarnidecirquesoyuntorpeninadaporelestilocuandoseapartedetugranbandaqueadecirverdadnocreoquelleguemosamuchoporquenopodenmostocarcomoesdebido-_

_-¿nani?... que has dicho-_

_-ejeje tu solo di que si saku, déjame el resto a mi ya veras como si somos una gran banda-_

_-si no funcionan los dejo y me lanzo como solista-_

_-Que cruel eres sakurita-_

_Fin del flash back_

En ese momento… lo único que yo quería es que todos fuéramos parte de este hermoso sueño… pero creo que no es lo que eriol deseaba… como puedo ser tan egoísta….

-sakura!!!!-

-perdóname eriol-

-eh Sakura sabemos que estas en casa ábrenos…-

-yo solo quería…-

-sakura-chan-

-eriol…-

No se por que pero ahora siento como si lo que estoy haciendo fuese algo muy cruel, y que me eh convertido en una persona horrible que manipula a los demás, sin meditar nada salgo al recibidor y sin detenerme abro la puerta de golpe, y con pequeñas lagrimas en mis ojos me lanzo a abrazarle… me siento fatal a decir verdad… pero oigan a eriol le crecieron los pectorales…Baka sakura fijarte en eso en un momento como este

Bien ese par se las apaño para arrástrame con ellos a este lugar, es la primera vez que veo la casa de Ying Fahg y me siento extrañamente emocionado, algo paradójico pasa por mi mente al ver a eriol hablar entretenidamente con tomoyo quien sabes que cosa… y me doy cuenta, que ellos en verdad destilan amor por donde quiera, vaya que si son extraños por que hasta ahora eriol me ah dicho que no son mas que amigos… pero aparentan otra cosa, en fin justo nos detenemos en la entrada cuando eriol se cerciora de que el buzón de la casa kinomoto aun tiene su correspondencia en la entrada.

-sakura esta en casa, siempre la toma cuando sale-

Me mostró las cartas y factura dándome a entender con ello que la chica en cuestión aun estaba dentro, así que resueltamente mis pasos llegaron a la entrada con tomoyo detrás de mi y eriol gritando a un lado de la ventana… paso largo rato y creímos que algo sucedía al menos yo lo creí así

-es normal que demore tanto?-

Tomoyo me miro despertando quien sabe de que pensamientos y negó rápidamente con su cabeza… dispuesto a tumbar la puerta me prepare a golpearla cuando, esta se abrió estrepitosamente, saltando sobre mi lo que fuera que estaba atacando a Ying Fahg

Creo que mi respiración se detuvo por milésimas de segundo, y mis pulmones se contrajeron luego de eso…. Que decir estaba mas que asombrado al ver que una cabellera castaña era lo que había bajo mi mentón y unos delicados brazos rodeaban mi tórax con una fuerza desesperada… no se como ni por que, pero en ese momento me sentí colérico, le partiría la cara a quien fuera que tenia en ese estado a Ying fahg pues sentirla tan vulnerable y necesitada me volvió loco así que la abrace queriendo protegerle y le hable suavemente, claro que nunca reflexione el peso que tendría el hacer eso

-que a sucedido Ying fahg estas bien te han hecho algo?-

* * *

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza al oír esa voz, y un segundo después mi puño se estrellaba contra la mejilla de alguien… tan desprevenido estaba que termino botado en el suelo, tratando de adivinar que demonios había pasado.

-Y JAMAS SE TE OCURRA VOVLVER A ABRAZARME ENTENDIDO-

Levante mi vista y me encontré con una asombrada tomoyo, y mas allá eriol que me miraba serio.

-que sucede sakura-chan-

Lo eh hecho de nuevo… últimamente estoy dejando que mi fueria se exteriorice demasiado, bajo mis ojos a shaoran que en este momento se levanta con dificultad así que le tomo la mano

-oye si haces eso… va a doler mas-

-¿a… a que te refieres?-

-no te mortifiques por lo que una vez has hecho… nada arreglas con lastimarte por lo que pudiste no hacer y lo que si… deja yo puedo levantarme solo me has tomado desprevenido-

Sin siquiera proponérselo, sus palabras me han llegado como un balde de agua fría en un día de invierno… me ha dejado helada, por que ver sus ojos y su expresión, me han hecho entender… que no nenecito preocuparme por lo que hice, si estaba bien o estaba mal… ahora es tiempo de arreglarlo.

-yo lo lamento mucho, me eh asustado lo siento-

Me mira algo sorprendido… acaso piensa que soy un gorila sin sentimientos o que?, pero luego me mira y sonríe con esa, su sonrisa, ah y pensar que hasta ayer destruia todo a mi paso por su estupida existencia esto es confuso.

Hey saku, veo que no hemos llegado en el mejor momento-

Olvido mi repentino interez en el cretino y me vuelvo a eriol quien me mira extrañamente con una expresión seria.

-nesecito hablar con tigo-

Le tomo la mao y entro de nuevo a la casa, cerrando detrás de mi, mientra ¡ese! Se queda con tomoyo afuera.

-y a Ying Fahg que le pico?-

-jojojo ya somos dos los que estamos perdidos te lo aseguro-

-dime una cosa eriol…-

Bajo mi vista incapaz de enfrentarle, ya estamos en el living y eriol me mira insistentemente mientras trata de saber que pasa

-que sucede sakura, estas extraña tu no eres asi-

-eh estado pensando… en que tal vez tu… no quieras tocar la guitarra para mi y eso…-

Listo me costo pero lo dije, me eh puesto nerviosa de pronto esperando su respuesta al ver que no dice nada levanto mi rostro y veo su sonrisa.

-asi que era por eso-

Yo asenti escuetamente esperando su siguiente frase

-yo tome una decisión sakura… y cuando lo hize sabia que era el principio de algo nuevo, algo desconocido para mi, pero ademas lo hice con la convicción de que no me arrpentiria por que todos ustedes son como una familia para…-

-yo tambien pienso lo mismo… y es por eso… es por eso, que quiero que tu sigas el sueño que yo te arrebate, y te conviertas en un pianista profesional…-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

Bien… aquí otro cap, espero que les gustara jiji, en el próximo capitulo voy a agradecerles a las personas que me han dejado su reviews, lamento no hacerlo ahora pero es que me caigo del sueño… pero gracias a quienes me dejan sus comen, me hacen muy feliz jiji y bueno si no consigo al menos 10 rr mas para esta historia la voy a dejar colgada aquí jeje por que tiene mas de 300 visitas y solo hay 8 rr como que es un poco decepcionante no... y me gustaria saber que piensan retorcidamente esta es la unica forma jeje


End file.
